Kaze no Shinobi The Parody
by Kanon Hoshigaki
Summary: Naruto, teve uma filha, Uzumaki Narumi. Ela tem muitas emoções. *locultora* leia e verá. 8D


Kaze no Shinobi

Kaze no Shinobi. – Epi. 1 (ou 450 oo) Jiraya, o Ero-sannin volta a vida! (part 1)

- Ah, mais que saco! – Exclamou uma suposta loira de cabelo preso. Seu nome, era Uzumaki Narumi, Filha de Uzumaki Naruto, o 6º Hokage. Narumi reclamava a cada passo que dava, para sua "amiga", Uchiha Kushina.

Uchiha Kushina e Uzumaki Narumi andavam por um bosque, num pleno crepúsculo, com suas roupas meio sujas e um enorme pergaminho em suas costas, a procura de um grande templo dourado, onde dizia-se estar o corpo do Ero Sannin, Jiraya.

-Pare de reclamar, estamos chegando! – A Uchiha ralhou a amiga a sua frente.

- AH, A gente tem que ficar atrás de velho pra ressucitar, ora dessas, o cara já ta em decomposição! – reclamou a Uzumaki mais um vez.

- Calada. Olhe, já chegamos. – Kushina apontou para um enorme templo banhado de ouro.

Sim, aquele templo era enorme.O portão, com um grande dragão em relevo. Kushina andou e puxou Narumi, ainda séria. Estava ansiosa para terminar aquela missão ,e poder sair para treinar com Kakashi. Narumi correu ate a porta, inconseqüentemente. Kushina emburrou-se e a seguiu, e quando a alcançou, lhe deu um puxão. " O que você está fazendo?" E parou para contemplar o portão, de tão brilhoso e bonito que era.

- NOOOSSA! Há Há Há ! – Narumi deu um largo sorriso. – Tô vendo que isso vai ser incrível!

- Realmente possa ser. – A morena exclamou. – Vamos. – Ela empurrou o portão.

Ao entrar, observou um grande salão, também dourado, e no seu centro um tumulo. Incrível.

Narumi riu.

- MEU DEUS! O que é isso!? Caraca, nunca vi nada igual! – A loira estava realmente deslumbrada. Só tinha 13 anos, não tinha vivido muito para ver uma coisa assim.

- é, incrível. – A Uchiha falou, olhando para os lados, deslumbrada com o lindo salão.

Narumi chegou mais perto do caixão. Nele, havia o símbolo de Konoha, também todo de ouro. Narumi direcionou seu olhar para Kushina:

- Vamos abrir? – Perguntou, num tom inocente.

- Abra. – Kushina falou pela ultima vez.

A loira abriu o grande pergaminho, de mais ou menos um metro, e nele escrito algumas instruções. Narumi apanhou o pergaminho desajeitadamente, e tentou ler-lo. Kushina estreitou o olhar e tomou com força o pergaminho. "me dá isso aqui."

Ao lê-lo, kushina mandou Narumi fazer a posição de tigre. A menina fez, e carregou chackra em suas mão. Assim que carregou o bastante, mandou que pusesse suas mãos no peito do defunto, e pressionasse até uma luz cegante aparecesse. Então todo o processo foi feito, e as duas olharam novamente para o caixão. Nele, o morto estava tentando abrir os olhos. Por incrível que pereça, o falecido estava em perfeito estado.

- AAHHH! – Narumi gritou assustada, dando um pulo para traz – Ta vivo, ta vivo!

- Oh meu Deus. – Kushina estava surpresa, e assustada ao mesmo tempo. – Narumi, controle-se!

- M-mas.. M-maas... – A loira choramingou.

Jiraya então ergueu-se. Abriu os olhos, e olhou as duas estranhas, bem a sua frente.

- Olá garotinhas! Quem são vocês? – o Ero-Sannin perguntou confuso.

- Fala você Kushina. – Narumi empurrou a amiga. Estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo.

- A-ah... – Kushina gaguejou. Ela não acreditava que estava falando com um defunto. – Oi, e-eu sou Uchiha Kushina, e a assustada aqui atrás é a Uzumaki Narumi.

- Oi. – A loira acenou rápido.

" Uzumaki?Uchiha?" Jiraya pensou.

- U-uzumaki?

- Siim... – Kushina completou.

- Ela, sua amiga, é algo de Naruto? – Jiraya perguntou. Um Uzumaki? De uzumaki só conhecia Naruto.

- Conlicença, Filha de Uzumaki Naruto. – Narumi exclamou meio que convencida.

- e você, os Uchiha não foram todos mortos?

- Sou filha de Uchiha Sasuke, Senhor.

- O-Oh meu Deus... – Jiraya levou à mão a testa.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Narumi.

- Vocês tem quantos anos?- Perguntou Jiraya.

- 13.- Disse Kushina séria.

- O que aconteceu com os pais de vocês, em todo esse tempo que estive morto? – Perguntou Ero-Sannin intrigado.

- Meu pai matou um tal de Orochimaru ,Itachi e sumiu. – disse Kushina .

- O meu se tornou o 6º grande Hokage da vila, mas também sumiu, não sabemos os paradeiros de nossos pais. – disse Narumi lembrando de seu pai.

- Então ele se tornou mesmo Hokage... – suspirou o velho pervertido.

- O que?- perguntou Narumi.

- Ah?Nada, não é melhor sairmos daqui?- perguntou Jiraya.

- Claro,quanto mais rápidos saímos daqui , mais rápido chegarei na vila para treinar!- disse kushina já com vontade de sair de lá.

Enquanto caminhavam a saída , Narumi pisou em uma armadilha de flechas flamegantes e rapidamente desviavam e quebravam as flechas com suas kunais.

Em quanto o velho sannin analisava suas habilidades com precisão, foi quando percebeu que elas possuíam riscos nas faces como as que Naruto tinha.

"Será que elas são jinchuirikis?" pensou Jiraya.

Estavam perto da saída... depois de duas armadilhas conseguiram sair de lá.Então Narumi disse.

- Ufaa!!Conseguimos...não foi difícil.- disse Narumi aliviada.

Kushina confusa lembrando das flechas que quase matavam a Narumi.Jiraya aproveitou que haviam saído do perigo e perguntou.

- Hey, garota loira, posso lhe fazer um comentário? – Perguntou jiraya.

-Pode...? – a menina estreitou o olhar. Ela só pensava de como aquele velho era esquisito, e fedorento...e como tinha cara de tarado! Parecia um pedófilo olhando para as duas.

- Pra sua idade, vejo que não terá muito peito... – indagou.

- VELHO TARADO! – Narumi berrou nervosa. Ela sabia que tinha pouco peito, mas pra quê comentarem? Ela bateu o pé, e nesse movimento, deixou seu cabelo seguir o vento.

- Há há há há... Não se irrite menina, é só um comentário. – o Ninja riu. Era uma sintuação muito ingraçada

Narumi virou de costas para o Sannin com brutalidade, exclamando apenas um pequeno "hunf." Jiraya ragou-se a rir, Meio que desesperadamente, para não chorrar.Cara, tinha passado muito tempo... Naruto já havia se tornado Hokage, e sua alma retornara ao corpo...Sentia dores de cabeça, mas o que mais lhe alegrava,era de como Narumi se parecia com Naruto, e de como Kushina se parecia com Sasuke. Pela ultima vez deu uma gargalhada, e levantou-se do chão onde estava sentado, olhando para as duas meninas que estavam a sua frente.

- Hey, vamos. Temos que pelo menos sai daqui né? – O ninja sorriu.

- Vamos, vamos. – Kushino pegou a kunai que estava na mão, e se dirigiu ao portão.

" para você ver, Naruto cresceu tão rápido... Já tem até uma filha. E Sasuke? Quem será a mãe daquela garota?" Pensou jiraya. "Bem, estou vivo de novo! Vamos começar a diversão." E foi o ultimo pensamento de Jiraya, antes de sair da morte.

(...)

- Comentários. –

Juh: espero que tenham gostado da Paródia de Naruto! Por Juliana e Carol!

Carol: que comece, KAZE NO SHINOBI!

,...


End file.
